The adventures of HIGH SCHOOL LINK
by Cosmo Griffendor Willome
Summary: Link is going to high school but will he survive it? This is Link's biggest high school adventure yet. With one surprising ending ending.
1. Chapter 1

The adventures of...

high school Link

Chapter 1

"Link you stink at this." Bink muttered staring at the television screen.

"SHEESH! It isn't easy beating stupid dark link. AHHH He killed me again!" Link yelled as the screen said game over. Link glared at his little brother who was wearing a blue shirt and blue Jeans. Link smiled cruelly "Bink OH NO! There is a red ketchup stain on your shirt!" Binks big eyes went wide with horror.

"WHERE! Where is the red! LINK PLEASE GET IT OFF ME!" Bink began screaming as Ganondorf walked in the room with his usually pink apron. Bink ran to Ganondorf's side "Ugly Uncie get it off me!"

"My name is Ganondorf! You stupid little wimp! Link help your little brother!" Ganondorf growled throwing his hand back as if to hit Bink, Link sprang up and ran to his brothers defense. He picked his small identical brother up and used the only attack he could stepping on Ganondorfs foot (not that, that did very much). Link stared at Ganondorf manacling then turned and carried Bink to his room. He could hear Ganondorf yelling behind "You should try to be more like Dark!"

Link tried to imagine himself driving a crapy car picking up chicks. He looked at bink _never gonna happen._ Link thought _Bink's already lost Mom and Dad he's not gonna lose me to._ Link opened the door to Bink's room and stripped his shirt of him. Then made him strip off his pants to reveal his blue underwear. Bink pulled away from him and smiled. Link cocked an eyebrow at Bink. Who pulled up his shirt and tied the sleeves round his neck to make a cape. Link frowned and walked out of the room. When he came back he had an identical cape only red Link smiled and gave off the best evil laugh he could manage.

"I am...Ugly Uncie! I will get Bink and...I will...Turn all your clothes red!" Link growled as bink ran across the room screaming and laughing. Link continued to make growling noises as he chased Bink. He snatched bink in his arms when he got the chance. "Now that I've got you I will tickle you!" Link announced as Bink squirmed in his arms. Link didn't notice Dark in the door as he snapped a picture.

Dark smiled knowing that this picture was going in to be tapped on the back of the bus. _Now everyone will realize what a stupid girl he really is. _Dark thought _Lets see him even try to get a girl. _Dark thought even though he knew this was one of the dumbest plans ever, or at least not as good as when he told link that the dress code forced him to wear pink. Dark smiled remembering Link walking through the hallways of school wearing a pink shirt that said "modest is hottest" on it. Best day ever...except that he had to beat up link afterwards and the get grounded from the computer... But at least I wasn't grounded from the girls. He thought snickering.

"I will get you!" Link was yelling at his almost naked brother. Link had striped off his shirt (by his brothers demand). When the door bell rang. Link seized his shirt but Bink ran out of the room, still with only his underwear and cape. Link dropped his shirt and ran after Bink, but it was too late Bink had already opened the door. Link ran to his brothers side only to see the hottest girl ever standing at his door. Dark walked over next to him also drooling. Ganondorf opened the door and smiled.

"Boys this is Zelda she an exchange student in other words she'll be staying with us."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Zelda stood in the doorway thinking a thousand miles per hour. _Are the boys all brothers? Where am I staying, and why is that little boy in his underwear?_ The little boy took her hand and smiled.

"I'll show you around Zelda." He announced as he walked her through the living room then took a right turn and lead her down the hallway. The first door to her left was Link's room, next was the bathroom then to her right was Bink (and Zelda's) room, then Dark's room then ganondorfs and last of all was the door at the very end of the hall the kitchen. He explained also that no one was allowed in the kitchen except Ganondorf (unless you wanted to be grounded) Bink promised her.

"Wow, Link, bink works like a chick magnet...I'll have to hang around him more." Dark snickered. Link's blood ran hot with anger, he imaged Dark dragging Bink's innocent mind into insanity.

"NEVER there is no way Bink will ever help 'pick up chick' so hands off! He's my brother!" Link growled he was startled by Dark retort.

"Yeah well he is in my house, he has to follow my rules and if I want to expose him or whatever I can." Dark stated smiling. Link charged and tackled him. They rolled on the ground before Dark was able to get on top of Link. Link struggled beneath him he kick Dark multiple times in the back Dark smiled and brought up his fist he punch Link twice in the face before getting off of him. Dark smiled but the smile disappeared when Link pulled himself to his feet. Link looked around the room before grabbing a plate that had been on the table for dinner, he smashed it against Darks ugly face. Dark stumbled back in shock then turned toward her left to where a lamp stood proudly Dark grabbed it and swung it like a bat the bottom hit Link right in the temple nocking him out cold. Zelda, Ganondorf and Bink ran in the room gawking dark leaned down and whispered in Link ear "If you can hear me then remember this strength powers over justice." Ganondorf looked around the filthy room.

"Aww come on guys I just cleaned this place!" Ganondorf whined. Zelda stood there in the doorway gawking. How the heck did she wound up in a house full of crazy boys? Either way one boy was Dark and weird and the other was a hot head either way they both sure did drool a lot. She glanced down at Link his lip was busted and he had a bloody nose. She wondered how long he would be knocked out on the living room floor when Links eyes flickered open. Link sat up and stared honestly his whole face felt like it was on fire along with his stomach when Dark had placed his knees. Link got up his face hot red with the anger of loosing a fight.

"I-I'm taking a shower!" He growled as he stormed to his room he flung open the drawers as he pulled out his pajama's pretty simple they were just regular pj pants nothing special but they covered the important stuff. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the water only to find it was already on the shower setting. Cold water splashed his face he yelped and franticly turned the water hotter only to burn his sensitive ears which was even worse. He pulled back almost in tears rubbing his ears. He growled angrily first the fight then the shower he was just gonna have a bad day wasn't he. He stripped his clothes off and got in the shower. The warm water was great other than the red tainted water below him and his busted open lip that stung in the shower. when all the hot water ran out he exited the shower only to find his pj pant and towel were missing. He clinched his fist then stopped_ Bink..._Link thought Bink must have stolen my clothes which Bink had done before but...Bink didn't usually steal towels. He opened the cabinet only to find in his horror there was only one under sized towel. _Maybe if I try stretching it_ Link thought he grabbed the towel and tried stretching it apart but it still didn't fit around his waist. He stopped as the truth washed over him; he was either covering the front, back or nothing. He didn't have to think much before picking the front he opened the bathroom door and looked around the coast was clear he crept to Bink's room only to find Zelda sitting on the bed staring at him horrified.

"I can explain!" Link promised Zelda he stared as she turned her back on him "I can explain, I CAN EXPLAIN!" Link tried to reassure Zelda. Bink simply smiled and laughed at his naked brother. Link limply stood there with the utter embarrassment of standing naked with nothing but a rag wet and freezing in the hallway with the hottest girl he'd ever seen staring at him. It was _torture _utter _torture_. _Worst day ever!_ he thought in his head as Zelda slammed the door. He could still hear bink laughing in the other room he turned only to find Dark and Ganondorf laughing in the doorway. At first Link felt small and wimpy but he remembered he might have one advantage; he dropped his towel the others fell utterly silent _Ha not so small anymore_ Link thought proudly as he marched into darks room and retrieved his clothes. He was still smiling when he was dry and had his clothes on. While Zelda still felt sick and disgusted. _Worst day ever! _she thought in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Link ate dinner then went to bed early at ten thirty because he knew the next day would the his real live nightmare _high school_. _Well..._he thought, _at least I'll be going with the hottest girl ever by my side._ He imagined himself walking dramatically into the school pencil in one hand, note book in the other the sun shining behind him, wind blowing behind him and Zelda by his side..._Yeah right!_ Link thought as he smirked, laid down in his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning his alarm clock rang at five thirty Link sat up as the alarm continued to ring. He covered his ears as he walked across the room to silence his alarm. He stormed over it and slammed his fist on the noisy torture device; it continued ringing he growled and slammed his fist again and again on the top it finally sighed with defeat. He opened his top drawer and pulled out an over sized hammer he smacked his alarm clock twice on the top when it FINALLY shut up.

"Link! Shut up!" Almost everyone was yelling. Link growled with frustration his head was still ringing with the awful noise of his alarm clock when he went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Link walked into the kitchen grabbed a poptart and popped it in his mouth. Link felt someone pinch his side he yelped with surprise he turned and there was Dark smiling. Link stared at his strange and creepy cousin.

"Don't be so jumpy I'm not gonna kill you...yet." Dark muttered as he grabbed Link's poptart out of his mouth, Dark took a few bites and walked away. _Sometimes I wonder when your gonna kill _Link thought staring at his cousin, _Maybe at school in front of everyone. _Link knew as much as he wanted to beat the snot out of Dark that he would lose the fight; Dark is stronger faster and always has his "friends" to back him up at school. Link wasn't exactly the buffest guy around...but he was smart he had never gotten a B in his life time. Except when he signed up for spanish.

Zelda walked into the room also eating a poptart her hair was a mess and she was still in her pj shorts and tank top. Link stared at her and felt himself blush...she was hot in the morning. He ducked his head and ran to his room praying Zelda didn't see. Link sat on his bed his face was hot red with dirty thoughts _think of anything else school, sexy Zelda, Bink, cute Zelda, Mom and Dad, hot Zelda _Link was horrified that he couldn't think of anything else but then he realized _what the heck I can daydream of Zelda all I want as long as we don't...do anything_.His face turned hot red again.

Zelda stood in the living room doorway staring at Dark with confusion he was sitting on the couch talking to two phones at the same time. She listen to his odd one sided conversation.

"Uh huh I love hey maybe you could visit me after school, I'll show you my...room and stuff." Dark stated into the phone as Zelda continued staring "I love you call you back later bye!" he said as he hung up the phone. Then he turned towards Zelda. They stared at each other for a while till Dark spoke up "Those were my girl friends we're all having a party tonight you can join us if you want." he flirted as he put his feet on the coffee table "Yeah they're nice but for you... I can be single." He finished as he winked at her.

Zelda turned and almost ran to Binks room. She grabbed her clothes and went to change in the bathroom where there was a lock on the door. She changed into her cream colored blouse and blue jeans. She also put on a belt (which she fastened extra tight just to be safe). The belt also had her school logo on the buckle a triforce. After that Zelda packed her, Link and Darks lunches then she caught the bus with them. Ganondorf hadn't ben there to slow them down because he was already at school as the principle.

The bus ride was short but it seemed long because of the fact that Zelda had to sit in between two girls named Midna and Ilia who happened to be friends of Link. Dark sat by his friend Marth and Link sat in the back of the bus with fan girls who were trying to get him to do their homework. Link was almost relieved to get out of the bus until he saw the school. It was run down there was graffiti on the walls and when he got to the boys bathroom he found out that one of the freshmen had played "spider man" on the ceiling Link sighed and exited the boys bathroom which was actually not as bad as last year. _It's going to be a ruff year._ Link thought as he walked to his class room.

End of chapter

**Authors note- my book is open to fan art **


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Link walked away from the fight reading his schedule as he walked. 12:00-1:00 was math the teachers name was Link stopped he felt a bead of sweat drip down his face he remembered Cole. He was that one teacher who'd been kick out of three other schools for vandalism cursing and scaring the first graders. _Great...Just great_ Link thought as he walked to class when he entered the class at room 666 it seemed pretty bland. nothing but white walls and one poster that said 'I live for math' it had some guy with a mohawk holding a text book on it. Link heard some approaching foot steps and he knew instantly it was Cole.

Link stared at the doorway wait for some big buff dude to enter the room he was startled when the door opened. No one was there Link stopped and looked down there in the doorframe was the shortest weakest teacher he'd ever since. Link stared Cole was wearing two hat and was wearing a green coat_ he looks like a leprechaun how could any one possibly be scared of him? _Link thought as he stared he smirked _or something out of a video game._

"My name is but you can call me sir." the teacher said as he grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board Cole was practically on his toes trying to write in the middle of the board Link still had to lean over his desk just to see the writing. He glanced over to Dark who was gripping the sides of his desk his face was bright red. _No_ Link mouthed desperately but it was too late. Dark broke out into loud obnoxious laughter. Everyone stared at Dark as he slapped his desk in laughter. Link looked the only person who wasn't staring was Cole. Link hunkered down in his seat. "Mr. Dark what is so funny?" Cole asked in a growl. As Dark continued laughing only this time even louder.

"...I am just Dark and..." Dark laughed in between each pause "Your...so...SHORT!" Dark laughed a tear squeezed out of his eye as he gripped his sides in laughter.

"you laugh know Dark..." Dark silenced as he listened to Cole. Cole turned around as a cruel smile spread across his face "LETS SEE YOU LAUGH WHEN YOU AND YOUR CLASS MISSES LUNCH AND WATCHS ME EAT MINE! AND WHEN YOUR LATE TO PE WITH EXTRA HOME WORK!" Dark glanced over to me then back to the teacher.

Dark groaned with anger._ Great he is finally understanding the consequences of not listening._ Link thought happily. _Great I'm gonna miss my girlfriends sleep over._ Dark thought sadly. Zelda sighed and started reading from her text book trying to understand the concept that the teacher was doing no good at explaining. Coles eyes darted over towards Zelda he growled and march over to her desk he pulled up a ruler and slammed it so hard against the desk that it broke. Zelda stared_ from such a small guy you wouldn't expect so much muscle._ Zelda thought silently.

" No talking or sighing or groaning! I need absolute silence! UUGGHH" Cole growled rubbing his temples "your all so noisy!" Cole growled as he paced around the room thinking of another punishment. "you all must write a fifty five paged report by friday and it must be about where mathematics originated!"

Zelda was gawking the due date was absurd "But fridays in-"

"I know three days" Cole said smiling "and miss Zelda because of all your noise your report has to be at least seventy pages!" Zelda silently nodded. As the bell rang everyone got up or lunch but Cole ran to the door and locked it. "Remember," Cole said as he broke out a sub from subway "lunch with me."

Thirty minutes passed before they could leave Link sighed and left. Running to P.E. Link ran as fast as he could to P.E. Only to be tripped about three meters from the door..._crap._ Link thought as he pushed himself up. He looked up expecting to see Dark or his buddies only to find..._no..._

"Hey Link watch where your going! Hey Link you should study with me after class. Hey Link I like your new shirt! Hey Link..." Navi continued. Link stared at the girl dressed in light blue she was cute...until she opened her mouth! She was tall and fair skinned with light blue streaks running through her long blonde hair. Long eyelashes and blue eyeshadow a small nose and a BIG mouth. Link sigh and pushed himself to his feet his ear blaring with _Hey Link! Link listen! _Honestly he would snap at her and send her away...If he had the heart. He hated ruining her happy mood. It made him feel like a jerk. "Hey Link we should start dating! Then we can get married later and have a little girl with your charm and my voice! It would be perfect!" She squealed.

"I-I'm just trying to get to P.E. Please Navi we can talk later!" Link managed even though he knew that this was just like last year Link sighed knowing what was coming to him...

"I can walk you to P.E." Navi nodded smiling "Just like last year and I can guide you around the school! Just like last year and the year before that and the year before that year...and two years before that. I missed that one year because of-Why are you on the ground!" _Oh crap _Link thought to himself as Navi leaned down and almost picked Link up with her crushing hug. She leaned him back and forth as she hugged him Link groaned with agitation as Navi repeatingly began calling him _poor baby _or _My sad snoogly woogly. _He turned and glared at Marth, Roy and Vaati who where standing in the P.E. doorway laughing.

When Navi loosed her grip enough for Link to move he pried himself away from her and ran into P.E. He sat down with class...that's when he saw the teacher. She had deep blue sparkling eyes and long brown hair with tan skin. He stared she was nicely toned with a big pair of-

"Hey class! I'm Jessica! Ok since today is your first day let's start with some warm ups!" She called as she gestured for everyone to stand up. Link stood up happily he stopped and glanced around searching for Zelda. He was finally able to single her out, She was smiling. Link felt a smile crease his lips as she smiled at her friends. She looked so pretty when she was smiling. Link utterly forgot about Jessica. All he could think about was Zelda. If Zelda likes this class...Then I like it to!

**Authors note-**

**Yes I updated this chapter I was disappointed with how short it used to be and how un complete sounding the ending was. You can expect the next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"Now for this exorcize you will need a partner."Link stared at Zelda as he listened to the teacher. Zelda was way prettier _Yes Zelda is so gonna be my partner! _Link thought happily this was the best day ever...other than meeting Cole. "oh and your partner has to be the same gender as you ok! Girls and girls and boys with boys!" Jessica announce happily. Link glanced around the room, almost all the good partners where taken! Link suddenly felt someone grab his small arm.

"Hey skinny I'll be your partner!" Dark growled "besides, your gonna need a good partner to get in shape!" Dark mused as Link glared at him, Link shoved Darks hand off his arm angrily.

"First off I am not _skinny_! Secondly I don't want to be your partner and thirdly you are an awful partner!" Link growled dark stared and smirked as he lifted up Links thin arm Link glared "Ok I'm not THAT skinny I'm just...thin!" Link growled as he shoved Dark away again. He was so irritating, how the heck did Link end up related to this guy?

"ok so your all doing at least thirty sit ups, I'll do mine to and you guys follow along! After that break away from your partners and get into a single file line!" The teacher yelled like the kids were deaf. Link reach up and rubbed his left ear_ why did I ever sit in the front row? _Link questioned himself as Dark held his feet to the ground while Link finished with his thirty sit ups. The boys switched places after that Link held Dark feet now, Link stared across the room at Zelda who was holding Midna's feet down. Link imagined Zelda sitting in between his legs and holding his feet down. Links face turned bright red when Dark suddenly jerked up and hit Link in the face with his left knee.

"Oh good goddesses, you hit me right on the cheek!" Link growled as he covered the right side of his face. His cheek was burning with pain, and Link could tell that the blow was no accident! "Why did you-"

"Stop staring at my girl" Dark growled fuming. Link stared at Dark _your girl? Heck no I saw her first! _Link thought angrily Zelda was his not Dark's! _Mine_! Link thought enraged all Dark wanted to do was...disgusting! Not that Link didn't want to do that but still Zelda deserved a lot more than the low life Dark! Dark leaned forward and smiled "What are you going to do about it?" Dark questioned mockingly. Link stopped he knew better if he started a fight he would get suspended for a month; and he would lose anyways.

"Ok kids now a round of jumping jacks then we move on to dodgeball!" Jessica yelled hurting Link stupid ears. Link smiled though _dodgeball! I always win at dodge ball now I can show Zelda how much better I am then Dark! _Link thought as he jumped at the same rhythm as every one else. He would defiantly get to play dodgeball!

"Hey bitch nice big bouncy breast!" Dark yelled from behind Link. Link turned gawking at Dark. Everyone stopped when Dark yelled that. Link smiled Dark was ssooo in for it! He was dead! Link smiled at Jessica who was staring at Dark.

"LINK! Get over here NOW!" Jessica yelled angrily. _Wait what? _link thought as he walked up to Jessica. "Link you are going to the principles office how dare you say something like that!" Link stared suddenly reality hit him in the face _she thinks I did that oh goddesses I'm so a gonner!_

"BUT miss Jessica it wasn't me it was-"

"I saw that smug little grin you were making!" Jessica growled.

"It was-"

"Oh stop it Link I can tell your nothing like Dark!" Jessica growled as she wrote Link a office notice, "I can tell you on of the trouble makers by that bruise on your face. You probably tried beating up some one twice your size...Midna will escort you to 's office." Link groaned as he walked out of the gym with Midna by his side.

"ok look I need to go get my water bottle from my locker." Midna said smiling underneath her black baseball cap. Link stared at the short girl.

"You can drop me off at the office then get your water bottle." Link said managing a smile, he stared at the girl. Midna crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly "Oh COME ON! We are going to the principles first!" Link growled grabbing Midna's arm. He was startled when she grabbed his sensitive left ear and pulled him down to her size. Link pulled away desperately but the girl had a grip of steel.

"We are getting my water bottle." Midna growled twisting his ear. Link whimpered at the pain. Normally Link could tolerate some one tugging at his ears but seriously Midna was ripping his ear out! "you have to listen to me now let's go get that water bottle!"

After that Link listened well to the short girl because darn could she hurt his ear! They got her water bottle then Link was dropped off in _Ganondork's_ office...Links deathbed.

**I know I spelled Ganondorf wrong in the last sentence but honestly, I meant to. Anyway I'm glad you liked Navi's character, Hope you liked Midna too!**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Link was first given a lecture about "inappropriate language" THEN he was sent to the gym teacher to apologize THEN, he was forced to cleanup the gyms locker rooms. THEN the door to the boys locker room shut behind him and he was locked in for the rest of the school day waiting for some to at least notice he was stuck in there...when the door finally was opened Link as horrified to find himself walking to Binks elementary school with..._Navi. _Link passed four blocks with nothing to listen to but _hey listen, Link listen, Pay attention Link, hey Link! _Link finally learned to just ignore her. When a red roof came into view, Link smiled imagining Binks happy face. But as he got closer he stopped smiling.

Bink wasn't sitting on the schools front stairs. But Lucky was; Lucky was a small blue hippo plushie that Link had gotten Bink for his birthday two years ago. Bink always totted that thing wherever he went Bink claimed that the Hippo was good luck. Link ran over and picked it up. Link stared at the red mark that had been smeared across the hippo's face. _What the heck?_

"Hey listen Link! Link listen I found something Link!" Link ran over to Navi to see her standing by a drink machine holding a Root beer. Link stopped and stared at Navi who was smiling. Link lightly growled at Navi he didn't care about a stuppid drink machine! "If you kick it like this-" She aid as she kick the drink machine Link listened as he heard a loud thud at the bottom of the machine "then it will drop a soda!"

"Yeah that-thats great but did you see Bink anywhere?" Link asked even though Navi wasn't listening. She was staring at the little boy with blonde hair and blue clothing cross the street. He looked sad..."Navi! Did you see Bink he's wearing all blue and he's got a black backpack I already checked his favorite hiding places!" Navi stared at Link now. She'd never seen him act so...frantic and nervous.

"I think I just saw him cross the street." Navi said cooly pointing across the street. Link's eyes darted Link sigh it was true Bink was across the street. "He didn't even look both ways..." Navi murmured. Link stared at Bink as he turned and noticed him Bink suddenly turned and ran.

"Bink wait!" Link yelled as he raced after the kid "Thanks Navi." Link said over his shoulder as a car slowed to a stop next to the crazy teenager Link normally would have yelled at the guy but now was not the time. Link turned into the first block when Bink came into view, Bink had stopped to try to catch his breathe. Link ran over and furiously grabbed Binks upper arm. Bink yelped in shock by the force of his brother hand. All Link really wanted to do was hug Bink happy that he was ok, but Link forced his feelings back.

"Why did you run from me? You were supposed to wait AT THE SCHOOL!" Link growled. Link stopped before he could say anything else, Bink had tears rolling out of his big blue eyes. Link suddenly pulled away gently from his brother. "ok look you scared me. I'm sorry if I scared you Bink just don't-" Link stopped short when he saw the bruise marks up and down Binks arms and legs. There was red marker smeared all over Bink's shirt...Why hadn't he noticed it before. "what happened?" Link asked less demandingly this time.

"The oth-others said that-that I was a loser." Bink cried Linkstared at him then hugged Bink. Bink felt Links hand on his back tighten. Link pulled away and smiled as Bink brushed away his tears Link handed Bink, Lucky. Bink smiled and hugged the hippo the he jumped forward and hugged his big brother. Link smiled and lifted Bink off the ground Bink hadn't been carried for almost a years since their parent's died. Link smiled happy to have his little brother in his arms.

"You know what today was Like for me? I was locked in a dungeon full of smelly socks for three hours." Link said smiling at his tired little brother. "Guess who locked me in there?"

"Ganondork!" Bink laughed as he felt his brothers chest rumble with laughter as well. Bink laughed then yawned. He hated being tired but it was nice getting carried by his brother. Bink smiled as his eyelids began to droop. "love you." Bink murmured as his eyes closed, Link walk a few yards before replying.

"I love too, Bink." Link sighed he held only surviving brother even tighter Link could almost imagine Pink and Rink, the twins walking next to them, one in purple and one in red. Laughing at they're tired youngest brother. Link felt his throat harden as he continued walking home.

Link twisted the door knobbed and pushed the door aside with his foot as he walked in with Bink. Link ignored Dark's snarky laughter and Zelda's shocked expression as he walked into Bink's room. He sat Bink up and pulled off Binks backpack Then laid him down on his bed Link draped a blanket over Bink (since he was laying on his). Afterwards Link crept out of the room to go start on his report.

Zelda stared at Binks door. She'd thought of Link as so many things a nice wierdo/loser and maybe...a little bit like a pervert (after what he said in gym) but she'd never viewed him as a father figure. It was...different.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Link was first given a lecture about "inappropriate language" THEN he was sent to the gym teacher to apologize THEN, he was forced to cleanup the gyms locker rooms. THEN the door to the boys locker room shut behind him and he was locked in for the rest of the school day waiting for some to at least notice he was stuck in there...when the door finally was opened Link as horrified to find himself walking to Binks elementary school with..._Navi. _Link passed four blocks with nothing to listen to but _hey listen, Link listen, Pay attention Link, hey Link! _Link finally learned to just ignore her. When a red roof came into view, Link smiled imagining Binks happy face. But as he got closer he stopped smiling.

Bink wasn't sitting on the schools front stairs. But Lucky was; Lucky was a small blue hippo plushie that Link had gotten Bink for his birthday two years ago. Bink always totted that thing wherever he went Bink claimed that the Hippo was good luck. Link ran over and picked it up. Link stared at the red mark that had been smeared across the hippo's face. _What the heck?_

"Hey listen Link! Link listen I found something Link!" Link ran over to Navi to see her standing by a drink machine holding a Root beer. Link stopped and stared at Navi who was smiling. Link lightly growled at Navi he didn't care about a stuppid drink machine! "If you kick it like this-" She aid as she kick the drink machine Link listened as he heard a loud thud at the bottom of the machine "then it will drop a soda!"

"Yeah that-thats great but did you see Bink anywhere?" Link asked even though Navi wasn't listening. She was staring at the little boy with blonde hair and blue clothing cross the street. He looked sad..."Navi! Did you see Bink he's wearing all blue and he's got a black backpack I already checked his favorite hiding places!" Navi stared at Link now. She'd never seen him act so...frantic and nervous.

"I think I just saw him cross the street." Navi said cooly pointing across the street. Link's eyes darted Link sigh it was true Bink was across the street. "He didn't even look both ways..." Navi murmured. Link stared at Bink as he turned and noticed him Bink suddenly turned and ran.

"Bink wait!" Link yelled as he raced after the kid "Thanks Navi." Link said over his shoulder as a car slowed to a stop next to the crazy teenager Link normally would have yelled at the guy but now was not the time. Link turned into the first block when Bink came into view, Bink had stopped to try to catch his breathe. Link ran over and furiously grabbed Binks upper arm. Bink yelped in shock by the force of his brother hand. All Link really wanted to do was hug Bink happy that he was ok, but Link forced his feelings back.

"Why did you run from me? You were supposed to wait AT THE SCHOOL!" Link growled. Link stopped before he could say anything else, Bink had tears rolling out of his big blue eyes. Link suddenly pulled away gently from his brother. "ok look you scared me. I'm sorry if I scared you Bink just don't-" Link stopped short when he saw the bruise marks up and down Binks arms and legs. There was red marker smeared all over Bink's shirt...Why hadn't he noticed it before. "what happened?" Link asked less demandingly this time.

"The oth-others said that-that I was a loser." Bink cried Linkstared at him then hugged Bink. Bink felt Links hand on his back tighten. Link pulled away and smiled as Bink brushed away his tears Link handed Bink, Lucky. Bink smiled and hugged the hippo the he jumped forward and hugged his big brother. Link smiled and lifted Bink off the ground Bink hadn't been carried for almost a years since their parent's died. Link smiled happy to have his little brother in his arms.

"You know what today was Like for me? I was locked in a dungeon full of smelly socks for three hours." Link said smiling at his tired little brother. "Guess who locked me in there?"

"Ganondork!" Bink laughed as he felt his brothers chest rumble with laughter as well. Bink laughed then yawned. He hated being tired but it was nice getting carried by his brother. Bink smiled as his eyelids began to droop. "love you." Bink murmured as his eyes closed, Link walk a few yards before replying.

"I love too, Bink." Link sighed he held only surviving brother even tighter Link could almost imagine Pink and Rink, the twins walking next to them, one in purple and one in red. Laughing at they're tired youngest brother. Link felt his throat harden as he continued walking home.

Link twisted the door knobbed and pushed the door aside with his foot as he walked in with Bink. Link ignored Dark's snarky laughter and Zelda's shocked expression as he walked into Bink's room. He sat Bink up and pulled off Binks backpack Then laid him down on his bed Link draped a blanket over Bink (since he was laying on his). Afterwards Link crept out of the room to go start on his report.

Zelda stared at Binks door. She'd thought of Link as so many things a nice wierdo/loser and maybe...a little bit like a pervert (after what he said in gym) but she'd never viewed him as a father figure. It was...different.

**Sibling love! Actually I wrote the walking home scene off of a personal experience...they (little kids) say the sweetest things when they're tired.**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Link sat at the computer with his 48 paged report. Link glanced up at the clock it was only 4:00 Link sighed he'd been working for about two hours. Link hate Algebra writing a report on where algebra derived from was even worse. Link remembered when he was 13 writing a five paged report on nuclear power. Link smiled remembering his mom and dad. He smiled and glanced towards the door way of his room he moved slightly to his left before speaking.

"Link sweet heart don't be so upset your reports wonderful!" Link said as he tried to make his voice high pitched like his moms. He scooted towards the middle of his chair and tried making his voice as high pitched and whinny as it used to be. "I don't care it's awful! Mom I tried reading it to Rink and Pink and they fell asleep while I was reading." He moved towards the right of his chair and made his voice as deep as it would go "LINK!" he growled pointing an anger finger at his computer "Stop doubting your self and listen to your mother!" Link growled shaking his pointed finger. Then he scooted once again to the left of his chair and made his voice high pitched again "Honey don't be so harsh on th-"

"What are you doing!" Zelda yelled from the doorway. Link jumped and sat in the middle of his chair. He stared at Zelda and smiled innocently. Zelda rolled her eyes and walked into Link's room shutting the door behind her. She plopped down on Links bed and sighed "Link I just wanted to tell you...um" Zelda stared down at feet as she twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers. _Why the heck is she acting so strange? _Link thought staring at Zelda who wasn't usually so shy. Dark had been getting ready to pass up Link room when he heard Zelda he stopped and pressed his ear to the door. Dark listened intently as Zelda spoke "I never knew erm...how sensitive you were."

Link's smile dropped "I'm not sensitive I'm just, you know Bink's brother I'm not sensi-" Link was cut off as Zelda grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Link sat there with her warm lips against his, he felt like he'd just jumped into a hot spring...head first. When Zelda pulled away Link fell off his chair because of leaning too far forward his chin landed in Zelda's lap Link smiled warmly "yeah I'm sensitive." Link said as Zelda laughed. Link smile broadened "and your funny, and sweet and rebellious...sometimes."

"And your cute." Zelda laughed Link sat up on his knee's his face was bright red as he scratched the back of his head. Link stopped his eyes went wide.

"hey do you need any help with your report? If you want we could walk to fruity smoothie and work on it there! I could buy us some drinks!" Link exclaimed smiling his stomach was still all fluttery from the kiss, but he knew how to ask a girl out. Link stared at Zelda who simply nodded Link leaped to his feet "so it's a date!" Zelda nodded at him again. "Go get your laptop I'll find my wallet." Link waited till she was out of the room he opened his underwear drawer and dug around till he found his wallet, breathe spay and cologne. before he raced out of the house with Zelda.

Dark exited his hiding place. He watched with hatred as Zelda and Link left the house. He waited till they were gone he walked into his room and reached under his pillow He pulled out his bronze knuckles he smiled as they slid over his fingers. He walked into Link room and grabbed Links laptop. He wasn't thinking about anything except for revenge he wasn't sure why but when he'd heard Link and Zelda talking something had just snapped. Dark smiled at the perfect white mac book he picked it up and snapped the keyboard off smiling as he did so. He smiled and hurled the $300 or more computer against the ground he stepped on it a few times not that it helped that much with the anger. He stopped when he heard Bink squirm around in his bed. He left Links room and walked back into his room as he removed the bronze knuckles _those would kill him _Dark thought even though he liked the sound of that. He walked over to Bink and Zelda's room. He walk next to Bink bed and lightly shook his shoulder.

Bink ignored Link's kind offer "Big brother let me sleep." Bink groan, as he shooed Link away. Bink was startled when Link hand pushed him harshly out of bed. Link hadn't done that before? Bink popped his big eyes over the side of his bed. He stared at Dark's evil smile _What did I do wrong? _Bink thought as he gripped the blankets hanging off the bed. Dark smiled and picked Bink up by his collar Bink cringed at hi cousin's touch "what did I do wrong?" Bink whined.

"First you put the wrong powder in the drink, then you didn't listen to Marth, and you whined to Link when Marth simply corrected you." Dark stated Bink stared at his cousin Marth didn't _correct him_ he beat him! "I think you might need one more friendly correction" Dark growled at the child squirming in his grip. Dark pulled back his fist and plunged it into Bink stomach. Dark smiled at the scream that erupted from Bink lips, it was satisfying. Dark dropped Bink to the ground and smiled wickedly at his cousin. "Remember this is our secret."

**Poor Bink...Where the heck is Link!**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Link sat across from Zelda gulping his smoothie he stared at Zelda's almost gone smoothie _How is she beating me? _He thought when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the roof of his mouth He quickly pulled away gasping for warm air "Bwain fweeze" He whined Zelda laughed as she pulled away from her straw. Link smacked his lips which were numb from drinking the smoothie for so long. "How did you beat me?" Link asked amusedly.

"I'm just faster that you." Zelda said in a melancholy voice before breaking out into a witty smile "and you got a large I got a tall." Link stopped and furrowed his brow her cup as just as tall as his. He couldn't see any difference. "Mine's thinner" Zelda laughed at Links confused expression. Link stared hard at the cups one was thinner than the other.

"Hey Zelda your cups thinner." Link exclaimed smiling he stared at Zelda. She was giving him a supercilious look like she'd already known that...of coarse. He stared at her as she shifted her arms accidentally nocking her purse to the floor. He looked at her as Zelda reached down to grab her purse. "I'LL GET IT!" he just about yelled loud enough for the whole store could hear. As he dropped to the ground he crawled under the table trying to retrieve the beautiful Zelda's purse. He crawled a little forward and grabbed the strap. "I got-" THUNK! Zelda yelped as the table tipped and threw the smoothies to the floor Link lowered his head How could he forget about the table? Link crawled out from under the table as he tried to get up he began to wobble but he grabbed Zelda's thigh for support. Link felt his face turn hot red when he realized what he was holding onto.

"Z-ZELDA! I am so sorry It-I try-Thigh!" Link stuttered as he walked backwards away from Zelda who was gawking, Link walked around her chair still trying to explain that the whole thigh touch thing was an accident only to find he slipped over the spilled smoothie. Landing directly on top of Zelda's purse. Link tried to push himself to his feet only to have his stupid smoothie covered sweaty hands slide out from under him making him land on the pink smoothie AGAIN...only this time hurting his jaw and tongue. Link was even more startled when an ominous shadow loomed over him. Link glanced up and smiled innocently at the rhino of a women.

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP! YOU STUPID LOVE STRUCK IDIOT!" she yelled as Zelda jumped out of her seat and grabbed Link as they both made a break for it towards the door.

Link walked silently next to Zelda trying to brush the smoothie out of shirt_ I am such and Idiot! Stupid table stupid smoothie stupid fat woman! and espeically STUPID ME! _Link thought...stupidly.

"you know...for a guy..your pretty clumsy." Zelda murmured Link stared at her _No she's gonna dump me! On our first date! I have to do something anything! Something smart!_

"Zelda I was so stupid! I didn't mean to knock over your smoothie or get us kicked out! If you don't dump me I swear I'll be a better boyfriend! I was just nervous and your purse and I am sorry I touch you THAT WAY I would never do anything Like THAT not that I don't WANT to do that wait forget I said that! I just guess I was still shocked by your kiss and everything and why would you Kiss an idiot like me anyways!" Link almost was wailing. Zelda stared shocked that a boy his age could actually be sensitive it was kinda nice so she decided to let him ramble on about his apology. Zelda eventually found herself laughing. Link stopped his rambling and stared at Zelda he was trying to apologize why was she laughing? Zelda sighed and cleared her throat_ My turn to ramble._

"Link I was never going to dump you...Why would I want to do that? I understand it was an accident even though I am a little sad about the purse I can throw it in the washing machine and It'll be fine!..Lets see...I think you looked cute when you were being clumsy this was the BEST DATE EVER and earlier I kissed you because...I just had an urge. I guess..." Zelda muttered. Link stared at the girl but after ten minutes of walking in a mixture of thought and confusion he finally smiled he glanced devilishly at Zelda.

"well..." He said in a flirtatious voice as he added an extra swagger to his steps "if you have another urge let me know." Zelda stared wide eyed at the boy before laughing Link smirked as Zelda playfully smacked his arm. They just about laughed (and flirted) the rest of the way home.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter **10**

Dark stared at the happy couple _figures no one wants me_ he thought silently playing with the vile in his pocket. _Well soon I'll be the only one left! Me and Dad we'll live in a bigger house with no Bink and Zelda well I'll be the only one!_ Dark thought as he walked into the kitchen he popped open the tinny bottle and slipped it into Bink's dinner drink. He also used the other vial into Link's drink. Bink's brownish tea now had a red tint to it while Link had a bluish one.

Dark smiled as he walked the tea out to the table. He stopped and glanced around as Ganondorf walked past balancing a platter with some chicken legs wings and etc. "so you must be excited! where'd you buy the chicken kfc? or popeyes? There's no way you-"

"IT'S THE FAMILY RECIPE! My MOMMY...erm...uh my _mother_ taught it to me! It only takes like 30-40 minutes to cook!" Ganondorf exclaimed smiling as he rambled on about other family recipes and other crap. Dark hung his head as he gritted his teeth _to think...a dope like Ganondorf can pull off the disappearance of one boy and the murder of another! _Dark smirked at the thought a slow murder I can't wait to see Link's agonizing face to bad I've developed a soft spot for Bink. Heck the kid was cute!

The door flung open as the two rebellious idiots walked in laughing and _giggling_ and hanging all over each other..._eew if you like her so much then just bed her already!_ Dark thought staring at Link and Zelda they stopped when they saw the dinner. Ganon had never cooked so much before. Bink ran down the hall his eyes went wide "did Ganon-" Bink cut himself off as he ran to the table to eat he grabbed Link drink and got ready to take a sip when Dark almost lunged across the table to smack his hand.

"That's Link seat! your drink has the lemon on the side of it you idiot!" Dark as he brutally smacked Bink's hand. Bink instantly dropped the cup his now red hand burned! But in a way Bink was just plain confused they never used to have assigned seats? Bink obeyed and sat in the seat to the right of Link even though he was NOT willing to drink the red tinted tea. He waited until the adult and Dark weren't paying attention before jamming his little finger into his older brothers arm. Link stopped and glanced down at his brother who was hiding his drink under the table. Link leaned down to listen to his whispering brother.

"Can we switch drinks? If I put the lemon on your glass no one will notice. PLEEAASE!" Bink whined into Link's ear. Link simply smiled and nodded at his brother. As he switched the glasses under the table. Luckily no one noticed.

After the dinner was over everyone went to their rooms and closed the doors. All except Dark who was washing the dishes he stopped and walked down the hall as he locked Links room. He turned and walked back to the dishes Dark picked up Bink glass (which still had the lemon on the side of it) before rinsing it he glanced down at the bottom his eyes went wide when he saw the bluish black powder at the bottom. Dark dropped the glass in the sink and ran into Bink and Zelda's room lucky for him though Zelda was in the shower. Bink on the other hand was laying down in his bed Dark glanced over at the blue clock hanging up on the wall. It had already been 30 minutes but still maybe the poison hadn't infiltrated Bink's system yet. Even though Bink was already turning pale Dark ran over to Bink and picked him up.

"What are you doing!" Bink whimpered as Dark carried him into the kitchen. Dark was almost in tears? As he pulled out some anchovies _no!_ Bink thought as he struggled to get away from the teen who was trying shove some anchovies down his throat Bink almost gagged as one of the hairy fish touched his mouth and he did gag when two where shoved in his mouth. Suddenly Bink felt his stomach turn upside down as his dinner made it's way back up his throat Dark turned Bink over as he threw some of the chicken and some of the blue liquid. Dark stared there HAD to be more of the poison in Bink stomach he grabbed Bink and tried to gag him again to no avail. Now Bink was doing nothing but dry heaving. Dark stopped and set the anchovies aside. Dark just about buried his face in his hands. He stopped and lunged forward as he seized the terrified 5 year old. Bink was ready to scream when he realized that Dark was hugging him? Bink stopped and starred he'd never seen Dark like this before? "Whats wrong Dark? I thought that you where mad at me."

"Everything was going to be perfect...you where gonna be my brother and Zelda was going to be mine!" Dark growled "nothing ever goes my way NOTHING!" he growled as he held his would have been brother who now had only limited days.

Link on the other hand was having a serious migraine Link was propped against his bed _what is wrong with me? and why won't the door open? _Link thought staring at the blood he'd thrown up Link felt like he was being stretched and his muscles felt like they were on fire Link felt his muscles tighten and his vision grow black as the door finally opened "Help..." He murmured as he blacked out.

Zelda on the hand stared as Dark dragged out the dog which had blood on it's mussel then her eyes moved to the bloody murder seen where Link was gone and now the only thing left was blood and ripped clothing.

**Finally! chapter ten! I admit this chapter is terribly written but still I made it to chapter ten! Ok so this isn't the end of the book...this is more like the middle part...kinda sorta any ways tell ma watch ya think! **


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Link blinked what a weird dream he yawned and stretched his hands into the dew covered grass _wait grass?_ Link thought as he jumped back trying to land on his feet only to find he landed on all fours. Link glanced at his hands that were now massive furry paws. _What happened to me? All I remember was feel really sick and all weird-like and now I've got paws!_

"Well you finally woke up." Dark said as he leaned against the mailboxes. _What did you do to me! Tell me now! _Link growled as he lunged forward only to feel a hard jerk on his neck. Link glanced back at the post he was tied to just far away enough so he couldn't reach Dark. "How do you know this was my fault? Remember last night and that new tea? That you swapped with Bink?"

Link blinked and stared he hadn't said anything in english, all he'd done was growl (which had been extremely odd) so how come had Dark understood him?_ Look I don't know what happening, all I know is that one minute I was a human and now I'm a canine_. _tell me how to change back, NOW! _Link snarled_._

Dark simply smirked "I have a ay to change you back and forth between forms but I'm not giving it to you...Until you have the cure for Bink's...sickness." Link stopped snarling and pricked his ears in a mixture of interest and worry. _Bink sick? He wasn't sick earlier unless..._ Link snarled and lashed out at Dark _you poisoned him too huh! If Bink's I'm going to ripped your fuckin head off your shoulders! You know I'm strong enough!_

"Calm down idiot I didn't poison him you did! If you wouldn't have switched cups Bink would be fine! Luckily there's a cure. It's jut hard to get thats why I called a dog trainer." Dark mumbled in a low voice so no one else could hear. Link sat there and obediently listened. Only to find himself utterly confused.

_I've got more questions. Why did you try to poison me in the first place? Where's the cure? Why didn't you try to kill Bink too and do you have a jacket I could barrow? I feel really naked. _Link whined he hated the way he talked it sounded so odd to hear himself make so many noises. Dark simply laughed at the naked question but the stopped and answered Link in all seriousness.

"Well the cure is at the secret apothecary it's pretty damn guarded. Oh and do you see any dogs with clothes?...Or toilet paper for that matter..." Dark said even though he murmured the last part. Link hated everything about this the apothecary the fact he would have to walk around NAKED on display, but most of all the hated the fact that Dark didn't answer the other questions.

_And? What are your reasons or all this?_

"All what?"

everything!

"...Look your parents...weren't the poorest people around. Your mother inherited a lot of money from your grandpa rather than giving the money to his eldest child Ganondorf, he gave it all to Veronica. This year on your birthday you'll turn eighteen old enough for the money, houses, mansion and three cars." Dark growled in jealousy. "Your parents and and grandparents own lots of real estates like this house we live in now. Dad, my dad, was only taking care of the businesses for you. Thats why we had to get you out of the way." Link stared gawking that all made perfect sense! That was why his mother wanted him to go into business.

_If me and Bink have such a big ... why didn't you wanna kill Bink too? I know you are the one who bought the poison._ Link growled oddly though he didn't know how to say profit in dog there wasn't a growl for it.

"You...were aways the lucky one. You had the loving family while I was stuck with a psychopath dad. Then you moved in with me when they died. You were always better you got the grades, the brother and then...you got the only girl I actually wanted. The one girl I didn't what to just fuck with and breakup." Dark growled almost matching Link's dog language. Dark stopped and suddenly stood up as he pulled out a earring! Dark groaned and walked over to Link.

_What are you doing!_ Link yipped as Dark grabbed him around the neck.

"I need to be able to tell you apart from all the other dogs...other than the mark on your forehead. Oh and I couldn't afford an ear piercing gun." he managed to say while he tried to hold Link down. Link suddenly felt the needle press against his ear the cold, evil, metal needle. Sadly he didn't have time to feel it for very long when the pain shot from his sensitive ear to the rest of his body. Link threw back his head and howled before collapsing to the ground.

_My poor aching ear! Damn you damn that that needle! I look so ridiculous!_

"Really? I think that the earring is quiet becoming!" Dark laughed.

_Why you little! _Link growled as his hair stood up Link snarled and got into a fighting stance ready to lunge.

"Well no wonder you called me." A familiar voice said in a familiar snarky tone Link turned and snarled at the short girl who was twirling a leash in one hand. "Well I'll train the dog but I'm telling you" Midna said smiling evilly "if you just got him fixed he'd be nicer."


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

_NO! NO! Please Dark anyone but her I'm to young to lose my-_

"Oh yeah we'll take good care of him for you. Might I ask what his name is?" Midna asked impatiently pulling against the stupid dog's leash as the dog continued to struggle. She cocked her eyebrow at Dark who was twittling with his figures "Let me guess...the dog doesn't ha-"

"PEANUTS!" Dark almost yelled Midna blinked and glanced down the dog didn't look like a peanuts to her more of a rover at least but seriously this dog's name was Peanuts? Dark stood there in utter embarrassment "Um...Zelda named him."

Midna stood there staring at Peanuts/Link for a while before jerking his leash to make him sit. He was so crazy..._Has he ever had a rabies shot? _Midna thought staring at the dog who was refusing to sit.

_No never I am not sitting, I may look like a animal but I am NOT going to act like one!_ Link growled at the short girl who Link could sense was both confused and irritated...What the heck was she confused about?

"Well my sis is waiting so I gotta go. Don't worry Li...little Peanuts will be trained in no time!" Midna said smiling as she stood up and turned her house as Link tried to run the other way but Midna was obviously stronger than she looked because she was dragging link like a sack of potatoes.

"Are you ok?" Dark questioned the struggling girl.

"Yeah"

_NO _Link Whined at the same time as Midna _No, no, no! Why would I be? Dark you bastard you got me a psycho as a dog trainer! You named me Peanuts and Bink is sick you honestly think I'm-_

Link was cut off as Midna grabbed his still hurting pierced ear. "SHADAP! YOUR GONNA BEHAVE!" Midna growled viciously "OR ELSE _PEANUTS_, I'LL DRAG YOU HOME BY YOU DAMN EAR." Link put his tail in between his legs and rolled over why the heck did I do that? Link thought as a whimper escaped his furry muzzle. Midna stopped and smiled at the obedient dog she leaned down and rubbed Link's stomach before getting back up "sorry about the yelling you just have to be-" Midna stopped and glanced around "Hmm thats odd...Where'd he run too."

_Coward._

"_wuss..._oh well_._" Midna said as she kept walking she glanced down at _peanuts...poor Link I know it's him! I could understand him and he had the same voice as him...hmm..._Midna thought smiling _maybe I could have a little fun with him! _"Hmm...what should we do first...oh I know First you'll get a bath...a cold one to save the hot water supply then You look like you've never had shots so I'm sure the my home made one's could do you some good...Oh and your pretty aggressive I'll have to take you to the vet what do you need those things for anyways."

_WHAT you evil fat cow!_ Link growled _No wonder everyone at school hates you! _Midna stopped walking as she clenched her fist. _No not the ear again! _Link whined as he laid his ears flat against his skull.

"I'M NOT FAT! LINK YOU BASTARD I WAS JUST JOKING!" Midna suddenly began yelling Midna stopped she wrapped her arms around herself "and I...I do have friends...we just, you know don't hang out." Link stared at her for a few minutes how could a girl like her still have emotions and how could she understand him? Midna stepped up to her porch blinking back some tears. She stopped and shook away the sadness only to feel angry...again. "Link before we go inside you need to know something" Link turned towards her and pricked his ears "My sis...Navi she sin't really as calm as me and she won't be able to understand you because she's never died only people who've died before or know your identity can understand you. For instance I drowned at a beach but the life guard revived me...shocking isn't it. Oh and one last thing i know this all is rushed on you but...IF YOU BITE, SNAP, SNARL OR BEG FOR FOOD THEN I WILL KICK YOU OUTSIDE ALL NIGHT... UNDERSTAND?" Midna growled as Link didn't hesitate to nod in agreement. "OK with that enjoy your stay."

Midna opened the door just as a girls figure tackled Link. Navi crushed Link against her chest as she rocked the abused dog back and forth "your so cute! I'll call you...Link because Link is so damn cute! Hey listen fluffy how about I take you to my room I've got so many bows and ribbons you'll look so cute in light blue! I even bought baby powder scented dog perfume! Your such a CUTIE!" She snarled as she got up still crushing Link as she half carried half dragged the huge helpless dog to her room.

Link groaned_ why do all the annoying ones like me!_ Link glanced over at Midna who was mouthing **Welcome...to hell.** _thanks a lot Midna your so nice! _Link growled as he was dragged into Navi's room _so nice..._

**Hope this gave you some laughs oh and I don't put quotations around Link words I guess it's something to make him seem less human remember he is a dog.**

_Example of Link talking _**Just to make sure none of you are too confused by that! Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

_I look so stupid! Stupid get off! _Link growled as he struggled with one of the bows in his now curly hair. _Damn that girl! She even used the curling iron! _Link glanced over at the now asleep Navi she was kinda cute...WHEN SHE WAS BLABBERING HIS EAR OFF! Or dressing him up!_ Yesterday was long. Too bad I'm going to be dog tired on my first training lesson._

**Beep, Beep, BEEP, BEEP, **_**BBEEEEEPP, **_Link pressed his ears against his head in irritation as the alarm rang on for ten whole minutes! Link wasn't sure what he was doing but the pain was so painful in his ears that he threw back his head and screamed in frustrating only to find his yell turned into a howl. When Midna came running into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOUR ALARM HAS BEEN RINGING FOR FOREVER!" Midna almost screamed at her sister who was staring contently at the dog who was howling his head off.

"I was listening to the dog sing. He's got a great voice!" Navi yelled over the sound of the alarm clock. Midna stopped and stared at Link who was begging her to turn the alarm off. Midna smirked and crossed her arms.

"You know what sis lets run a little test...let's see how long the alarm will ring before it turns itself off." Midna said in her snarky tone of voice.

Two hours later

"Alright Link, the course is finished you have your gripping booties on! You've had your bath and no more bows are in your hair so lets begin." Midna said as she got ready to start the stop watch.

_First off these 'booties' are god damn pink! secondly I don't like that name call them shoes! And thirdly I don't like being timed! What do I get if I finish early any ways!_

"Good point...I'll make you a deal! I f you lose me and Navi paint your nail pink if you finish before the timer goes off you don't get anything...unless you don't wear the booties if you finish early without the booties you get to jump on all the furniture no restrictions." Midna promised smiling her finger still on the start button. Link sat there for a few moments before agreeing. Link ripped off the cursed booties before getting in the starting position.

"...GO!"

Later That Evening

_It's not far! I should've worn the damn shoes! _He cursed as Navi painted a layer of pink on top of his black nail _That Chihuahua wouldn't shut up! and I only paused at the door for a few minutes! It's not my fault dogs don't have thumbs!_ Link whined as he squirmed trying to free his paw. Ruining the still wet nail polish.

"Bad dog!" Navi growled as she pulled out the nail polish remover "Now I have to start your nails all over again! For the third time! we're already half way through the bottle!"

Link found they had to redo ALL of his nail 86 because of accidental paw twitching. Fifteen bottles of nail polish for twenty pink nails.

Link now was getting in his dog bed trying not to ruin his nails (Just in case navi had any more bottles of nail polish). Link laid down_ I am going to die here, surrounded by girls...I wonder if Zelda felt the same way...nay _Link groaned_ I'll never get that damn cure._ He whined as he laid his head down in between his paws.

Link found himself (still in dog form) walking around on the green grass of the grave yard surrounded by people dressed in black. _What going on? _He asked desperately as the people ignored him.

"He was such a good boy..." A woman said as she wiped a tear from her eye Link.

"His brother disappeared to what a tragedy! First the eldest then the youngest too. Too bad...but the boys fate was sealed." A man said to the woman who nodded in agreement.

_What tragedy! What's going on! _Link growled as he began pushing through the crowd Link stopped at the large coffin in the very front of the crowd. Link glanced to the left of the coffin where Dark and Zelda were standing together next to ganondorf who was giggling some coins together in his pocket, Dark still had his damn emotionless expression, while Zelda on the other hand was in tears.

_What wrong! Who's in the coffin!_ Link growled as he lunged forward and hit the side of the rather light coffin which had been on a stand. Link bumped it again two more times before it knocked over Link watched in horror as the lid fell to the side and the coffin toppled over as a small pale body rolled out. Link ran over and stared at the small shriveled boy who had life's agony written all over his face and his favorite blue outfit on. _Bink why please! I tried please forgive me this is all my fault!_

"Stupid dog!" Zelda screamed Lashing her foot out at the large dog.

_Zelda it's me..._Link whined as Zelda lashed out again this time hitting him across the face Link yelped and ran down off the stage Link stopped and ran to the newest set of grave stones as he read the inscription **here lies Bink Hyrule he who died of an incurable disease he will be missed** read the grave to the left Link turned and stared at the other grave to the right **Here lies Link Hyrule who disappeared unexpectedly.**

Link yelped and jumped away_ They actually think I'm dead! Why...this is all my fault! _Link thought as he turned and ran to the exit of the graveyard.

"Link...this is all your fault...all your fault I died alone and suffering it's all your fault."

Link yelped and jumped awake Link sighed and glanced around _oh...just a dream._ Link whimpered as he set his head down again it wasn't my fault...Link thought or was it? Link felt a tear run down his cheek. Link stopped _what am I doing!_ He growled as he got up _Bink's not going to die! I won't let him!_ Link continued as he ran outside he slipped through the dog door and ran over to the pink booties he struggled to get them on. After the booties were wiggled onto his front paws Link got in starting position and closed his eyes as he tried to imagine the stop watch ticking. Link growled as his eye's shot open_ Alright let's go!_

_**Um...Tell me what you think. The chapter may be a little...etchy but it's supposed to represent Link "suffering" as a dog and a brother so please tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Midna stared at Link you was asleep in the backyard. _What's he doing here? I thought that he went to sleep in his dog bed..._Midna thought as she stared at the obviously tired dog. She stopped and eyed the pink gripping booties Link had on his little paws. Midna smiled and grabbed Link as she attempted to pick him up. Midna half carried half dragged him to her bed room...He deserved a good rest. Navi ran up to Midna Curling iron and ribbons in hand.

"STOP!" Midna yelled at her now terrified sister "He's had a ruff night you'll let him sleep...But when he wakes up he'll need a makeover...and a walk." Midna said smiling as the thought of Link walking around town dressed up in bows and ribbons flashed through her mind.

Link woke up at around twelve o clock. Link stopped and glanced around hadn't he fallen asleep outside? He stared at the door which was not blue and covered with fairy stickers no the door was regular white so obviously this was not Navi's room. Link walked over to the closed door and began barking _Hello! I'm awake open the door now!_ Link barked until the door flung open revealing Navi who stood in the door frame. Link turned to run only to find the small girl almost tackled him _WAIT! I don't WANT any more bows! _Link whined as Navi (who was much stronger than he looked) picked him up and carried him to her room...the torture chamber.

After Link endured the torture Midna ran over and grabbed him by his collar before jamming a leash on it. Midna smiled as she dragged Link forcefully to the front door. Link didn't even try to struggle as he was yanked out the door. Forcing him to expose his "Beautiful hair do" Link hung his head as a group of cute girls passed by giggling at the sight of the "cute dog". _I have lost the little amount of dignity I had!_ Link whined.

"Link I think that the blue bows are quiet becoming on you." Midna laughed. Link glared up at her but continued walking "Also Link I saw that 'mess' you made in the bathroom and you know since you can't use a toilet and since your a dog you should start...erm...how shall I say...going outsi-"

_ARE YOU NUTS! AT LEAST I STILL HAVE PRIVACY EVEN IF I CAN'T USE A TOILET! AND I AM NOT GOING OUTSIDE! _Link snarled defending his biggest issue about being a dog. Link stopped talking and walked a little further before stopping. Link sniffed the air trying to untangle all the other scents there it was again that scent that he'd smelled before this deep musky scent of both a male human and doritoes. _There's a man that smells like doritoes following us. _Link grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah...I noticed him to just keep walking." Midna said as she picked up her walking pace. Link glanced behind them to see the man in a grey shirt following them there was some small writing on the shirt of his pocket but Link couldn't read it any way. The man picked up his pace just as Midna and Link began running.

"STOP!" the man yelled as he raced behind them.

_Don't listen it could be a serial killer a murderer rapist or a crazy spokesman. _Link growled as Midna began to slow down a little

"I need to take some pictures of your dog!" The man yelled as Midna stopped _what the heck? _she thought as she stared at the chubby-ish man who was still running to catch up.

"Did he just say he wanted some pictures of...my dog?" Midna stopped and clenched her fist what the heck was wrong with this guy how dare he chases after her to get pictures of her "dog." The man was now standing next to Midna still panting for breathe as he lifted his camera. "Wait!" Midna growled as she shot her arm out in front of the camera "Why do you want these pictures anyways?"

"Well" The man gasped "I work for the nintendo company like it says on my shirt and I need a design for a new video game coming up it's called "Legend of Zelda:Twilight princess" but I still need character designs and I saw your dog and his beautiful design I just need to take some pictures an-"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! Why is it that you call my dog beautiful when there is a _gorgeous_Young lady standing right in front of you!" The man glanced down at the dog they already had a design for Zelda and the farm girl and the twilight princess who all still needed names. "Besides that mutt barely listens to me you'll never get any good poses out of him me on the other hand well...I'm the closest to perfect this world will ever get don't you agree...Look at that am I so gorgeous that you have no words!"

"erm...if you let me take some pictures of your dog I'll name a character after you." The man promised weakly as he pulled some of the bows out of Links fur.

"ugh...fine" Midna groaned as the man snapped away at Link._ Worst day ever!_ Midna thought when the man finally left. "So...when we get home we'll get some lunch and start on your training ok!" Midna said as she turned and dragged her _Beautiful dog _home to practice.

_**ok I admit...this chapter was mostly just for fun the next chapter will be more serious I just figured that I needed some seriousness relief. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
